Stefan's Little Girl
by Ambie Danielle
Summary: With only weeks to live, Stefan begs Damon to help him turn five year old Joann into a vampire.


Setting: Stefan Salvator's two bedroom apartment. New York, New York.

Stefan rubbed his eyes as he looked at the little black alarm clock. It was 8:45 in the morning. He rubbed his hands through his hair as he sat up in the bed. He laughed as he heard Joann's giggling from the living room. She was probably watching cartoons while waiting for him to come out so he could fix her breakfast. Knowing that Joann would need her insulin soon, he quickly grabbed a t-shirt and slipped it on.

As he walked down the hallway and into the living room, he heard his brother, Damon's voice.

Setting: Kitchen.

Damon was standing behind the bar counter, holding up a box of cereal.

"What will it be this morning?" Damon asked. "Cocoa puffs or Captain Crunch?"

"Captain Crunch." Joann said as she tried to climb up on the barstool.

Stefan rushed over to his five year old daughter, and helped her up onto the barstool.

"You know, your daddy and I didn't have this kind of breakfast when we were growing up." Damon explained to his niece.

"You didn't?" Joann asked.

Damon shook his head as he tried to open the cereal box.

"Nope, we had toast, eggs, and tea." Damon said.

Stefan laughed as he listened to his brother talk about the way life was before they were turned into vampires. Joann enjoyed listening to the stories her "Uncle Damon" told.

Damon smiled at his brother as Stefan handed him a plastic bowl.

"Don't give her too much." Stefan told Damon.

"I know how to pour cereal." Damon said.

Stefan watched as Joann ate her cereal. Here lately he'd been keeping more than just a close eye on her. His mind kept going back to the very last hospital visit.

"_This is the end." Doctor Burke said softly. "She's been through so much. Her little body just can't take the stress anymore."_

Stefan knew it was diabetes that was killing his daughter, but he didn't' want to admit it. He didn't want to let Joann go. He was over 1oo and Joann was only five. It was only fair that she got a chance to live her life like she was supposed to. His mind came back to reality as he felt Joann climb up into his lap.

"Daddy, can we go to the park today?" Joann asked. Her blonde hair was sticking up every which way it could possibly go.

"I don't know." Stefan replied as he wrapped his arms around his daughter. "I thought we could take it easy today. Maybe watch some movies with Uncle Damon."

Joann crossed her arms.

"I don't want to stay at home!" Joann said sternly. "I wanna go to the park and play with the other kids."

Stefan laughed at Joann's remark.

"If we go to the park, you have to promise me to be extra careful." Stefan said.

Joann sighed and flopped back against Stefan's chest.

"Ok." Joann said.

Setting: Central Park.

Stefan and Damon sat on a bench across from the playground as Joann was swinging on the swing set.

"I want to turn Joann." Stefan said bluntly to his brother.

Damon scoffed and then turned to look at Stefan.

"What would make you think of something like that?" Damon asked.

Stefan looked Damon in the eyes.

"Remember the last time she was in the hospital?" Stefan asked. "When she almost went into a coma?"

Damon nodded.

"Dr. Burke told me that I should just let her live her life like it was normal." Stefan explained. "Like it was actually going to make a difference."

Stefan felt a tear fall down his face.

"She's has a rare type of diabetes that she was born with." Damon said. "All of those surgeries were for nothing."

"Damon, we can take her away from all of this." Stefan said. "We can save her. She won't have to die."

Damon knew his brother's heart was breaking. Hell, even his own heart was breaking for his niece.

"Please Damon, you've got to help me." Stefan said. "She's the only thing I have left love."

Damon sighed. He knew he was going to give in and help his brother change Joann. But the poor little girl was only five. How was she going to be able to understand the circumstances of being a vampire?


End file.
